


Knocked Up and Looking For More

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony Stark, Steve is a fireman, he saves Tony, horny Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!PS - TONY IS NOT CHEATING - HE IS A SINGLE PARENT
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Knocked Up and Looking For More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> starksnack#3490
> 
> short prompts  
> \- masquerade  
> \- mob boss au  
> \- holiday sweaters
> 
> long prompts  
> \- steve fucked up: not majorly but like perhaps he had a bad day and he yells at tony, anyway, he done goofed and makes up for it and there are snuggles  
> \- omegaverse and mpreg and fireman steve put together!!!  
> \- steve makes a joke about pulling out the arc reactor or gets tony’s head wet in a prank war and tony gets upset cause ptsd and they work through that
> 
> do not want: AO3 warnings, heavy angst, unhappy endings, graphic descriptions of vomiting
> 
> other things: whatever you make, i’m going to love. if you want to make art for one of my fics or write a fic for one of my art pieces you are totally welcome to! if you want to continue something i wrote or build off anything, you can do that also! pod fics and translations would also be gucci <3
> 
> other treat ideas: if you send me sexy gifs to rotoscope, i’m yours,, i also love plush animal patterns because i’m trying to get better at sewing. if you write me a sweet message i’ll melt into a puddle
> 
> my favourite colour is red, i’m a journalism student, and i love anything related to boston


End file.
